


Don't Judge Me

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Mentioned Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/65232375035">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"You slept with them.”  Allison blinks at her, lips twisted in a moue of disbelief, “Like,” she leans in to whisper, “ _both_ of them?” 

Lydia scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Yes.”

Allison clears her throat, "Wasn't it weird?" 

Lydia shakes her head slightly, “I had a good time.”

“But, it’s _Derek_ and _Stiles_.  I just-“

“Look,” Lydia a hand up to silence Allison, “they were already going at it when I showed up.  Stiles answered the door looking all disheveled and sweaty.  Admittedly, I was a little surprised, but when Derek called out for me to either leave or join in.”  Lydia shrugs, “I simply chose the latter.”

“Oh my goodness, Lydia.  I can’t believe you-“

“Seriously, Allison,” Lydia purses her lips and sniffs haughtily, “you know, as well as I do, just how good sex with a werewolf can be.  Don’t sit there and lecture me about who I choose to sleep with.  They offered and I took them up on it, end of story.”  Lydia inspects her fingernails, eyes flicking up to watch Allison as she says, “Besides, it’s not like it’s the first time and it definitely won’t be the last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
